The subject matter disclosed herein relates to stationary and rotating machinery. More particularly, the subject matter relates to an apparatus for a seal assembly for a stationary component of a mechanical system, such as a turbine system, engine system or pump system.
For example, in a turbine system, such as a steam turbine system, fluid flow is directed to selected portions of the system to enable production of mechanical energy. Seals may be positioned between selected turbine components to reduce fluid flow or leakage into regions of the turbine where the fluid cannot be converted to mechanical energy, thereby increasing turbine efficiency. In some cases, during turbine operation stationary turbine components can experience thermal expansion and may move relative to each other. Relative movement of components can cause stress and wear for seals. For example, radial seals (e.g., seals that extend radially between parts to block axial fluid flow) placed between components may be subjected to hoop stress due to thermal expansion.